Welcome Home, Kumichou!
by oolfloo
Summary: One-shot set in the universe of the 'Transformation' series. How does Yankumi feel every time Shin comes home from a violent Yakuza fight? Is it guilt, worry, or something else all together?


**A/N: Hi guys, I'm back! What other ways to celebrate than a Shinkumi lemon? Will be back to updating Knock Knock and the Harry Potter story soon!**

**Warning: SMUT ahead!**

* * *

Yankumi had barely stepped out of the shower when she heard the phone rang. Normally, the schoolteacher cum Yakuza wife would have ignored it and let one of the henchmen answer the phone; but she recognised the ringtone as Ren's, her husband's assistant.

Without any second thought, she threw a towel around her body and ran across the hallway, not caring that her wet hair was dripping all along the wooden floor.

"Ren, talk to me." She answered curtly, not bothering with pleasantries.

"He's fine, neutralised 5, ETA 10 minutes." The answer came back just as clipped, ending the call abruptly.

Yankumi checked the clock and, despite just finishing her shower a few seconds prior, went back into the bathroom. She placed the towel back on the rack and stepped into the shower once more, this time taking care to shave her legs and massage some scented oil into her hair. And just before she left the bathroom, she filled the bathtub with scalding hot water and closed the lid.

Stepping into the master bedroom, Yankumi shot a glance at the bed to make sure that it was made and laid out a fresh set of men's pajamas. Taking another look at the clock on her bedside table, she quickly brushed and dried her hair, threw on a silk yukata and went to kneel by the doorway.

Yankumi fought not to fidget as she waited for her husband to return. She replayed the conversation with Ren – informing her that Shin had killed 5 people tonight. Yankumi sighed and smoothened the invisible wrinkles on her sleeve. It was nights like this that she cursed herself for being the granddaughter of Kuroda Ryuichiro, for being Ojou, and sometimes, even for teaching in Shirokin Gakuen. Of course, her husband had reassured her time and time again that it was not her fault, but Yankumi still felt guilty for involving him with the Oedo clan in the first place. Maybe, if she had just taken the role of Yondaime herself, she wouldn't have gone to Shirokin Gakuen in the first place. Or maybe, if she hadn't lost her phone that fateful day, he wouldn't have gone to her house. Or maybe…

"Tadaima." A tired voice roused Yankumi from her thoughts. She rose to her feet and smiled at her favourite ex-student. "Shin, okaeri. Otsukaresamadeshita."

The change in Shin's expression was immediate. His previously lifeless eyes filled with joy as he fixed his eyes on her. "Kumiko, why are you still awake?" He asked tenderly, beckoning her forward but not making any move to touch her.

Yankumi was neither confused nor offended at her husband's actions, knowing him well enough to understand his reasoning, even if she didn't agree with it. She knew that Shin felt 'dirty' because his hands had spilled blood tonight. Yankumi, of course, did not mind his touch one bit; but Shin was adamant, and so she stopped pushing after a while.

She leaned in as far as possible without touching him, savouring the smell of blood and sweat on his kimono. Contrary to Shin's belief, Yankumi actually loved the lingering smell of a fight on him. It reminded her that he had triumphed and returned to her side safe and sound, and that was all that mattered. It gave her the confidence that he will come back to her tomorrow as well, and again the day after.

"The bath is ready, Shin. Come, let me help you out of your clothes."

As usual, however, Shin declined the offer. "I'll do it, Kumiko." He allowed his forehead to rest lightly against hers. "Thank you. For everything."

Yankumi just smiled at him. There was nothing that needed to be said. There was nothing that can be said.

* * *

Once Yankumi determined that the sound of rough scrubbing had subsided, meaning that Shin felt that he had 'cleansed' himself enough, she let herself into the bathroom.

"Shin?" She pretended to call out. "What's taking you so long? Are you asleep?" Knowing fully well that her guilt-ridden husband would be nowhere near Morpheus call tonight, had she not chose to intervene.

"Oh, no, Kumiko, just soaking a little longer tonight." Shin answered. "Why don't you go to bed first? You still have to teach tomorrow."

Yankumi rolled her eyes. As if any of her students – including him in the past – had listened to her teaching? She had already decided that Akadou 1-D can have the first period free tomorrow; that is, assuming that they were in school on time in the first place.

She strode up to him and sat on the ledge of the bathtub. "I'm fine, I fell asleep for a while after dinner, so I'm wide awake now." She lied. "Why don't I help you wash your back?"

Shin stared at her calculatedly, as if trying to determine if she was telling the truth, but finally relented at the tempting offer. "Yes please, if you don't mind."

To his surprise, she shed the silk yukata she was wearing and climbed into the bath with him. The fact that she had worn nothing underneath excited him, and the proximity of her naked body didn't help matters either.

"Kumiko…" He murmured, trying to control himself from turning around to look at her. With all the amount of testosterone and adrenaline running through his body after the fight, he wasn't sure if he should touch her. He knew he would not be able to control himself even if she protested; and in his current state, even her superior fighting skills would not be a match for his. His greatest fear was to wake up one morning and find a battered and bruised Yankumi next to him.

Yankumi, however, was aiming for the exact opposite. She caressed his back gently, making sure to 'accidentally' scrap her fingernails against his skin every now and then. After she finished her task, she did not move from her position but merely rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for coming back to me." She breathed against his neck.

Shin shifted uncomfortably, now aware of the growing heat in his stomach. He took a deep breath to calm himself, but all he could smell was the sweet fragrance of Yankumi's silky black hair – the same hair that he was dying to run his fingers through – but… can he do that without pulling out her hair?

Yankumi smiled to herself and buried her fingers in his thick red mane instead. "Sawada." His former name fell from her lips, so soft that it was less than a whisper, but that was all it took to break Shin's self-control.

Abruptly he turned and attached his lips to hers, sucking and licking hungrily, seeking entrance to her mouth. At the same time, his hands snaked around her waist and pulled her close to him, grinding his half-hard erection against her flat stomach.

Yankumi did a mental dance of victory as she put up the last bit of resistance into the kiss. There was many reasons for her to welcome her husband home after a bloodied fight, among it to make sure that he did not wallow in his misery and to ensure that he would be able to fall asleep, as well as her misplaced guilt over his involvement in the Yakuza… But above all, she loved it when he threw away all his reservations and ravaged her like a primal beast. Yes, everyone thought that she was acting like a true Yakuza wife by offering support to her husband, but in truth, her primary motivation was purely selfish. She loved the way he would manhandle her and pin her down on the bed as he thrust into her without preparation. She loved that he would spare no foreplay, nor did he care if she had cummed before him, or whether the door was locked behind them. Perhaps it was counter-intuitive, but then again, since when had Yankumi been normal?

Yankumi winced a little when her head bumped against the ledge of the bathtub after being roughly shoved into lying position by her husband. One of his knees were bumping her thighs apart, his mouth still firmly planted against her slowly pliant lips. No longer able to hold up the act, she parted her lips and was thrilled to feel his tongue intruding her mouth. His kiss was not gentle either, consisting of ungraceful jabs of tongue and occasional biting of her lips, but she loved every moment of it. She returned the kiss whenever she had the chance in between his ferocious attacks, licking up all the saliva that he had clumsily dribbled over his chin.

Not giving Shin the chance to regain his senses, Yankumi slipped a hand down to stroke his hardening erection. She ran her hand over it repeatedly until it reached full mast, and then moved lower to play with his balls, playfully rolling them in her hands.

With a loud growl, Shin pushed her left leg to her chest and positioned himself at the entrance of her vagina. His lust-filled eyes did not leave her face for a single second as he pushed in all the way, as if challenging her to protest. Yankumi, of course, did no such thing. She was too preoccupied with lifting her hips so that his marvellous cock would reach deeper in her. Because they were submerged in the water, she also had to make sure that she kept her balance so that her head did not slip underwater. She was sure that an accident like that would surely put a damper on their activity. In fact, Yankumi thought excitedly, this was their first time actually having sex in the bathtub. Oh, there has been a lot of sessions that started in the bath tub, yes, but they always made it to the bed before penetration. Needless to say, Yankumi was doing a second victory dance in her mind.

Shin, on the other hand, was having the time of his life buried deep in his wife and ex-teacher. He rocked forward with all his might, the overload of adrenaline in his body demanding that he reach his orgasm soon, if not now. Feeling the slight strain on his knees, as well the slippery surface underneath his hands, Shin issued an irritated huff. He had no time for this nonsense! Consequently, he pulled Yankumi up towards him and sat down on his back, choosing to let her ride his cock while his hands controlled her hips.

Yankumi panicked for moment when she felt Shin carrying her upright, worried that he was going to stop that delicious thrusting, but relaxed immediately upon realising what he was doing. Her skin felt a little cold from the sudden exposure to cold air, but her vagina was more than happy at the change in position. Despite Shin's hands driving her hips up and down, she also had some control over the speed and direction of his thrusts. She braced her hands against his muscled shoulders and rode his cock furiously, secretly pleased to hear the curse words and moans spilling from his lips.

"That's it, Kumiko, you little slut, ride my cock." Shin groaned in pleasure, his eyes closed as he savoured the wonderful friction on his cock. "Come on, harder, you bitch."

Yankumi could not help but let loose a small whine at the pleasure upon hearing Shin talk dirty to her.

That, of course, spurred Shin further. "You love my cock, don't you, whore?" He murmured half-deliriously, his brain still attuned to the cocky speech and tone that he would use whenever he was fighting. "You're such a needy slut, Kumiko. But don't worry, I'm going to fill your pretty little hole up real good tonight."

It took every ounce of self-control in Yankumi's being, but against her instinct she managed to make herself slow down, deliberately goading him into his next course of action.

"Come on!" It was Shin's turn to whine. He was so close, so damn close! Why did the bitch stop? He opened one eye to glare at her. "That's it, you need to be punished."

Yankumi pretended to look chastised, although her 'punishment spot' was already twitching in anticipation.

The next moment, she felt a finger slipping into her asshole, followed by a second almost immediately. Yankumi thanked all the gods that she had the sense to lube herself beforehand as well as apply a thin layer of numbing gel at the tip. Sure enough, before she even had time to process what was happening, the fingers were gone and a thick length was pushing into her ass.

Despite the slight discomfort, Yankumi pushed down against the hardness, eager to take all of that hard length into her body. When he was fully sheathed, she couldn't help uttering a loud moan at the perfect sensation. She loved having him in her ass. She loved feeling like he was stretching her to her limit, the delicious burn in her body, and above all, the 'forbiddenness' of the entire act.

"Oh, yes." She breathed as she nestled her face against his sweaty neck. There it was again, the smell of sex and sweat on him. The best cologne in the world to her.

Shin ignored her, not registering nor caring what his wife was going through, except that he needed to cum. His sky-high adrenaline was begging to rest for the night, so his body was eager to reach its peak as soon as possible. He held her hips in an iron grip and began to drive her body up and down at maximum speed, taking pleasure in the tightness and warmth of her arse. He was also unaware that said wife was thoroughly enjoying the friction of her clit against his abdomen, her vagina leaking copious amounts of fluid onto his body – not that he would have minded it in any case.

Yankumi rubbed herself harder against the patch of pubic hair on Shin's abdomen, moaning softly as she felt the onslaught of her orgasm. It had not taken long at all, due to her advanced state of arousal at Shin brutal treatment. She focused her mind instead on the feeling of his cock in her ass and his hands on her hips, manhandling her as if she weighed nothing more than a rag doll. Her hands tightened around his neck as she gave in to her orgasm, blissfully riding on waves upon waves of pleasure.

Underneath her, Shin felt some twitching from his wife, but he had shut his mind at this point. He drove her ass down on his cock as fast as he could, reaching as deep as he could with every thrust. Finally, he felt the familiar heat in his belly and ground into her hard, grunting loudly as he emptied his seed in her warmth. With all traces of adrenaline spent, he slumped back in exhaustion.

Yankumi gently removed herself as she felt her husband's frantic heartbeat starting to calm a little. Draining the cold bath water away, she smiled at him fondly and tucked a stray red lock behind his ears. Somehow, in between his short recesses of brain power, she managed to persuade him to get out of the bath and stumble into bed, whereupon he fell into a deep sleep the moment his head hit the pillow. After a quick clean-up, she climbed into bed next to him and offered a silent prayer to the lives that were lost tonight. Above all, she prayed that they forgive her for taking advantage of those said events. However, she knew that she would do it all again, even if she was condemned to the depths of hell. "Good night, Kumichou Kuroda Shin."


End file.
